Ready for It
by comeandgetmebabe
Summary: Cloud and Leon get stuck in an elevator. Confessions ensue. Now a chapter fic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Ready for It

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I own that song from SNAKES ON A PLANE! WHOOO!

**Summary:** Cloud and Leon get stuck in an elevator. Confessions ensue.

**-NOTE-** I love this couple. Like so much.

However, I've noticed that, at least in the stories I used to read (I read stories from like, three years ago, so it's probably different now) that Cloud is always, like, the light to shine in Leon's face, when in fact he's an emo bastard.

And the way they interact either makes me giggle madly or roll my eyes. SO HERE'S MY TAKE ON THEM!

GETTING STUCK IN AN ELEVATOR!

For the record, this story is basically me trying to write as pretentiously as the writers of Kingdom Hearts (The crackling…of DARKNESS!)

Also, I forget the name of that thing in FF7 that let's you call other members to your party, so sorry. I just call it a cell phone here.

**/o/O/o/**

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Do you want me to take _Aerith_ to the Heartless Manufactory?"

"You could have brought Cid!"

"He's too busy fighting Merlin," said Leon disdainfully. Both he and Cloud stalked through Ansem's study, by Tron's computer, and Leon pushed the button for the elevator to take them down to the Heartless Manufactory.

"It's not like you were doing anything important when I asked you to come," said Leon, waiting patiently for the elevator to come. "You were just slinking around the Market, feeling sorry for yourself."

"I wasn't _slinking_ and I wasn't feeling sorry for myself. I was thinking of ways to defeat Sephiroth."

"It's not like you don't know where he is!" said Leon, exasperated. "He's in the Dark Depths. _Everyone_ knows that. If you want to fight him then go _fight_ him. Just don't die."

Cloud snorted and looked out to the view of the Heartless Manufactory. "Who would care if I did?"

"Aerith, for one. Yuffie and Cid. And Tifa, even if you don't want to admit she exists. And Sora would be devastated. Do you really want to make the Keyblade Master _that_ upset?"

"Would _you_ care?" asked Cloud snidely, giving Leon a little smirk. Leon just snorted and walked into the elevator, which had just opened.

_Of course I would miss you_, thought Leon,_ Sora's devastation would be nothing compared to mine_. But he didn't say it because he was Leon and he wasn't supposed to care about anyone. And besides, what would Cloud say to that?

Cloud rolled his eyes at Leon's silence but felt a pang inside him. Of course he wouldn't care. Why would he care? Cloud was just Cloud. He held no importance to anyone. He was too consumed by the darkness to truly be cared for. Especially by Leon.

Not that he wanted to be cared for by Leon, of course.

Leon pushed the down button and the elevator doors slid close. They both stood in silence, waiting to be taken down to the floor below. The elevator ride was inexplicably long and caused a lot of time for thought, which was not something Cloud needed. Whenever he thought, his head filled with images of Sephiroth standing over him, smug, having finally won the battle for his heart. Or he would, for some reason see Leon, could feel his back pressed against his like it had been when they had stood off against the thousand Heartless. And then his heart would hurt again and he'd have to stop thinking.

"Why are we going here? Really."

"We got a message from Tron saying some of the Heartless in his world were messing with the controls to the Heartless Manufactory. He just wants us to make sure that the machines are still off."

Cloud nodded. That was understandable. It wasn't like Tron could jump out of the computer and check himself. But he couldn't help but ask…

"What if they are acting up again?"

"Then we call Sora and have him deal with it. Only the Keyblade Master can defeat the Heartless in end."

"You place a lot of faith in that kid."

Leon let a smirked against his will. "No, unlike you, I still have faith to put in someone."

Cloud said nothing, just turned away.

They waited in silence; the quiet _whoosh_ing of the elevator as it went lower being the only sound they heard. Then they heard a different sound. A cranking and a crunching and then they felt a bump, which sprawled Cloud and Leon on the elevator floor.

"What was that!" exclaimed Leon, pushing Cloud's leg off his chest.

"I think the elevator is broken…" murmured Cloud, gingerly climbing to his feet and brushing his coat off.

"Broken! How could it break!" yelled Leon, rushing to the control board on the wall and examining it. "This is _Ansem's_ elevator! He wouldn't make an elevator that could break…"

"Heartless…" murmured Cloud, looking around, eyes narrowed.

"That must be it…" said Leon. He sighed and took the elevator phone off its hook. There was no sound on the other end, no dial tone, nothing. Just crackling. The crackling of Darkness.

"Do you have a phone?" asked Leon, slamming the phone back on its hook. He didn't want to deal with that right now.

Cloud reached into his coat and brought out a small cell phone. He handed it to Leon, who quickly called up Aerith. "Aerith? It's me. We're stuck in the elevator between Ansem's study and the Heartless Manufactory. Yeah. Yes. We think the Heartless did it. Right. Could you get someone over here to get us out? Get Cid, he knows how to deal with electronics. No, _not_ Merlin, he'd probably have the elevator fly through the castle. Yes. Okay. Thanks Aerith. Oh, and Aerith?" he glanced over at Cloud. "Hurry." He shut the phone with an audible click and handed it back to the blonde haired man.

Leon began pacing around the elevator, which offered him only three steps front and back. Though now it was two, since Cloud had slumped against the wall and was now sitting on the floor, looking bored. Leon glared daggers at him. "What're you gonna do, just sit there!"

"There's no much else I can do. I mean," he added in a sarcastic tone of voice, "I could always run around the elevator, adding excessive weight and making it more likely to fall, but you seem to have that covered."

Leon glowered at the ex-SOLDIER and sat with his back against the opposite wall. There was more silence after this, both men lost in their own thoughts. Leon sighed and stretched his legs out. He was bored and irritable. He could have been helping to stop the Heartless who were on a never ending quest to take over Hollow Bastion, but _no_, he was stuck in an elevator with the most depressed, self-deprecating man he'd ever met. Yes, Leon liked Cloud. He could even call him a friend—they'd fought together on numerous occasions and had even been out in the market together as friends. But Cloud's _obsession_ with his own personal Darkness…with Sephiroth…it was grating on Leon's nerves. And a very small part of him that he really wanted to ignore said he was jealous. Because he wanted Cloud to think of _him_ all the time.

He screamed at himself that he didn't think that and kicked his leg in annoyance. In the process, he kicked Cloud.

"Hey!" cried the blonde haired man, snapping out of his thoughts (about Sephiroth, most likely) and scowling at Leon. "What was that for!"

"I didn't mean to kick you," said Leon, just as irritated, though he was irritated at himself. "I just…I'm bored."

"Hmmph," said Cloud, rolling his eyes. "I thought you were stoic."

"Shut up," growled Leon.

"Squall Leonhart," sighed Cloud mockingly. "What a nice young boy he was! Then he became a mess and changed his name and now he's _bored_."

"Well you'd know something about a self-absorbed _mess_, oh master of Darkness," Leon shot back. "Found Sephiroth yet? Or still running over how many ways you'll_ lose_ in your head?"

"I thought you wanted me to find Sephiroth!"

"Only so you'd shut up about him!" yelled Leon, losing his temper. He usually never did, but the combined affect with being stuck in a small, cramped space with Cloud _Strife_ (even his last name was self-deprecating) and knowing there were Heartless swarming in their absence made him lose his cool. So was the fact that he was so, _so_ close to Cloud and he couldn't _do_ anything about it. "That's all you EVER talk about! Even when we were fighting with each other at the Coliseum, you never said 'Great, we won!' you just said 'Now I'll be stronger when I face Sephiroth!' I mean, jeez, Cloud!"

"Oh forgive me," growled Cloud, now also angry. "What would you prefer I talk about? You? Would that make it better?"

"If you stopped ranting about Sephiroth, yes, it would!" yelled Leon, standing.

Cloud stood too. "Well let me tell you something, _Leon_, you think _I'm_ self-centered? You think _I'm_ too worried about what the Darkness has done to me! At least I'm not selfish enough to think it was _all_ my fault! I know what was my fault! You, meanwhile, say 'Oh, well, I couldn't save EVERY PERSON IN RADIENT GARDEN! I must change my name and hide my face'!"

"Like you didn't! At least I stayed to help rebuild!"

"You don't have a crazy silver haired EMBODIMENT OF DARKNESS AFTER YOU!"

"What if you _didn't_ have Sephiroth after you! You'd still be just as self-absorbed! All anyone wants is to help you, Cloud, and you keep pushing them away!"

"You don't want to help me!"

"Yes I do! I want to help everyone!"

"Prove it!"

"_Prove_ I want to help you! How can I prove it! And even if I did, you'd be too wrapped up in your own personal crisis to realize it!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE!" Cloud exploded, making Leon stumble back against the wall of the elevator. Cloud advanced upon him, shaking with rage. Leon could see the Darkness swarming around him. "You don't know what it's like to know that if you try to help someone, _he_ will be there, laughing at you, mocking your every move! You don't know what it's like to not be able to stay with anyone because you might be overcome by the darkness at any moment! YOU DON'T KNOW!" Cloud screamed, grabbing Leon's collar and pulling their faces only centimeters apart. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL! How it feels to watch the one person you love…" Cloud's head slumped foreword and he pressed it against Leon's hard chest. "To have to watch them…try to help you and…and know you have to say no because…you might hurt them…oh no…" his whole body collapsed on Leon's chest and he began to shake with silent sobs. Leon felt no moisture through his shirt; Cloud couldn't even cry anymore.

Leon delicately wrapped his arms around Cloud and held him gently to his chest. This was the most awkward position he'd ever been in, but he knew that he had made Cloud so upset, so now he had to bring him back. He rubbed a small circle on Cloud's back and made comforting noises, or as comforting as Leon could manage.

"It's alright, Cloud, I…I'm sorry I said all that. Listen, don't get so upset, you're a great guy…and I'm sure the person who loves you understands…" _I understand…I wish it weren't true, but I understand why you have to push us all away…I just wish you could hold onto me_.

Cloud sniffed and looked up into Leon's blue eyes with his mako green ones. Leon could feel himself falling into those eyes. "Sorry…" Cloud murmured, not moving from Leon's arms. "I just…I needed to get that out."

"It's alright…" said Leon, not letting go of the smaller man. "Everyone…everyone needs to vent. Especially you."

"Yeah," said Cloud. His face was moving towards Leon's.

"Yeah…" murmured Leon. Their lips were nearly touching.

And then they did.

When his lips touched Cloud's petal soft, rosy lips Leon thought he had died and gone to heaven. And when Cloud moved his arms to wrap them around his neck, Leon could have fainted with happiness. He'd been dreaming of this kiss, lightly joking with Cloud to hide his true feelings, fighting with him only moments ago so he didn't accidentally scream out that _he_ cared about him and ruin their already precarious friendship. But all that was forgotten as he tightened his grip around the blondes back and pulled him closer. He stuck his tongue out and licked Cloud's lips, silently asking for entrance. Cloud opened his mouth and their tongues engaged in a battle for dominance which Leon won. He kissed Cloud with all the intensity he felt for him, meshing their mouths together and running his hands up and down the leathery material of Cloud's jacket. When Cloud finally pulled away, his eyes were half lidded and their was a string of saliva connecting their lips. Leon wiped it away and began kissing Cloud's neck. The blonde gasped and arched his neck towards him.

Cloud began to pant. Leon just continued sucking at one spot on his neck, leaving a mark. His kissed up and down his neck and made his way back to that succulent mouth. They kissed again, even deeper than before. This time Cloud pulled back and reached a hand up to run his fingers through Leon's hair. They gazed at each other for a moment longer, not talking, not needing to. Leon buried his face in Cloud's shoulder. "I don't know what that was."

"I liked it. I feel…lighter."

Leon looked up and into Cloud's eyes, surprised. "R-Really?"

"Yeah…" murmured Cloud. "Usually when I'm faced with the light I can't…I can't even deal with it. But with you…" he stopped and looked down. "This…I…I don't know. But…" he looked up, a devilish gleam in his eyes, much like the one he'd had when they'd fought all the Heartless on the Ravine Trail. "I wouldn't mind kissing you again."

Leon grinned and leaned down…

And the elevator started up again.

"What the—"

"How—"

"I told them to hurry, but…" murmured Leon.

Cloud pulled himself out of the brunet's arms and smiled a real smile. "Wish you didn't tell them to hurry now, huh?"

"I didn't know that was going to happen," Leon smiled as well.

They were both quiet as the elevator ascended back up to Ansem's study. As they got closer, Leon said, "So what now?"

"I'm going to fight Sephiroth."

Leon's head whipped around and he stared at Cloud in shock. "What?"

"I'm going to fight him. I don't know if I'll win," Cloud stared at the door, not meeting Leon's eyes. "But if I do, I'll be free." He didn't say what he was thinking, that if he was free he could continue to explore what had just happened with Leon. But he was pretty sure Leon got the message when the brunet leaned over and kissed his temple.

"I'll be waiting."

The elevator doors opened.

**/o/O/o/**

SO!

What'd ya think?

Think I should make it into a chapter thing or is it good as a one shot? I don't know, so you'll have to tell me.

Regardless, I'm going on vacation for two weeks, so it won't be updated for a while, but tell me what you think of it!

REVIEW, OR THE SNAKES ON THE PLANE WILL EAT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Ready for It

**Author:**comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I own THE GOOFY MOVIE ON VHS! SUCK ON THAT!

**-NOTE-** Okay, I'm gonna say this once: I'm continuing this for a few reasons:

1) I want to.

2) Obviously a lot of you want me to.

3) Kuroi Kokoro threatened me with a spork. That's reason enough. And, just for the record

4) I _want_ to.

However, I personally think it's pretty damn good as a one shot (especially since I thought it up at, like, three in the morning and needed to GET RID OF THE DAMN THING BEFORE IT MADE MY HEAD IMPLOAD). And I've noticed that my writing tends to go downhill the longer it gets, which is why if you REALLY like it you should probably just consider it a one shot and not read this. However, I'm also mostly writing here to get better at writing (and because I like mansex), so any tips on how I can get better with this story and my others would be greatly appreciated.

And I've never played Final Fantasy VIII, so I probably got Leon's limit wrong. Forgiveness is asked for.

I WENT TO COSTA RICA AND GOT A SUNBURN THE SIZE OF DETROIT! WHOO HOO!

**/o/O/o/**

Leon stood at next to the synthesis shop. He was just walking aimlessly through the Market, not really pay attention to anything.

Except Cloud.

Cloud was a few steps below him, stalking around the Market square, murmuring to himself. A few of his words floated up to Leon. "How do I block a meteor…Sin Harvest Angel is devastating…what if I fail…" Whenever he said this, the blonde would always look up at Leon for a brief moment. Leon would pretend not to see his stare. But he couldn't help but smile when Cloud said, after looking at the brunet, "I _won't_ fail. I can't."

Leon went over to Scrooge, who was playing with a skateboard he'd just made. "How much for two ice creams?" Leon asked.

He could practically see the dollar sign's in the ducks' eyes. "Why that'd be…hmmm…let me think…one thousand munny."

Leon blanched. "One thousand! You cheating little—"

"No munny, no ice cream sonny," chided the duck, shaking a finger at Leon. Leon glared and pulled out his Gunblade. Now it was Scrooges' turn to turn white. "And by munny I mean a simple five hundred munny! A fifty percent discount, how do you like that Leon?" he said in a high pitched voice. Scrooge reached into the overlarge refrigerator that housed his ice cream empire and handed Leon two Sea-Salt Ice Cream pops. Leon begrudgingly handed him the munny and Scrooge snatched it away, eagerly calculating how much that five hundred added to his already immense fortune.

Cloud was lost in his own world, one filled with acidic green eyes and long silver hair and snake-like smiles when Leon tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around, ready to attack, and was confronted with ice cream on a stick.

"Jeez, calm down," said Leon, smirking. "You looked hot. I got us ice cream."

"Thanks," said Cloud, taking the ice cream. He went and sat on the steps next to the armor shop, quietly licking his ice cream and not looking at Leon. He had to stop himself from shivering when Leon sat down very close next to him.

Leon grinned. "Ice cream isn't that cold, is it?" Cloud just glared at him and sucked on his pop.

It'd been like that since they'd gotten out of the elevator. After bearing the brunt of Yuffie's teasing ("But you two looked so _ruffled!_") Leon had stopped hanging out at Merlin's house and had opted to spend time in the Market. He made it obvious, but not too obvious—certainly not obvious enough for Sora to tell—that he was there to watch and be with Cloud. Not many other people had figured it out either; Aerith, who'd always had a knack for figuring these things out, had just smiled at Leon, giving her silent approval. No one else seemed to have a clue, although Merlin kept winking at Leon. But then again, he might have his beard caught in his eye, so who knew. But regardless, Cloud and Leon tried to keep their relationship under the radar. And for only one reason. Leon's face darkened, remembering the reason they couldn't tell anyone they were together.

Sephiroth.

A week had passed since they'd been stuck together, since they'd admitted without admitting that they were smitten with each other. The two nights after they'd gotten out, Leon had visited Cloud's room after taking a shower. They had both decided not to stay at Merlin's house, simply because it was too small to house four people, regardless of magic. They were instead staying in two rooms that had already been completed in the castle. One of them, supposedly, had been Riku's room back when he was working for Maleficent. Ironically, Cloud was staying in that one. Leon was in the room next to his and just down the hall was a large water leak above a hole in the ground they'd thrown a bit of fence over that was considered the bathroom. Leon leaned against Cloud's doorway, his leather pants pulled lazily up his legs, resting on his hips, no shirt, just a towel strewn around his neck. It was still wet with water droplet dripping from his hair.

Leon didn't meet Cloud's eyes. "When are you gonna fight him?"

Cloud was sitting on his bed, staring, transfixed, at Leon's body. He fought the urge to gulp. "Soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"I don't _know_, Leon."

Leon looked up, blue eyes snapping towards Cloud's green ones. "I need to know, Cloud."

Cloud looked down at the coarse (hand woven by Yuffie when Aerith forced her to do something productive) blue blanket that covered his mattress. He picked at a loose end. "Why?"

Leon walked into the room and sat down next to Cloud. They didn't look at each other. "I have to know how much longer I'll have to wait."

Cloud sighed and leaned against Leon. He'd never been able to feel this sort of physical comfort with anyone else in such a short amount of time. He couldn't even deal with Aerith hugging him, but he yearned for Leon's touch. "You've only been waiting a few days. Are you that impatient."

"Yes."

Cloud snorted a laugh. "Pervert."

Leon reached a hand up to Cloud's head and ran his fingers through the spiky blonde hair. The feeling of Cloud's leather coat (which he never seemed to take off) against his naked chest was a cold reminder of how close and yet how very far Leon was from the younger man. "It's not that. I just…I've been waiting for you longer than two days. I've been waiting for you…"

"Don't say since you first met me."

"I wasn't going to. I'm trying to calculate. About six months. It wasn't since you left and then came back that I realized…you know…" Cloud turned his head to look into Leon's eyes. Leon's eyes were on the opposite wall.

"It was always there," continued Leon. "I just didn't realize until you…"

"I know."

And that was all they needed to say.

"…We shouldn't tell people."

"Tell them what?"

"About…"

"Us?"

"Yeah."

Leon sat up straighter, making it so Cloud could no longer lean against him. Now he was looking into the blondes' eyes. "Why not?"

"What if _he_ finds out?"

Leon felt a sting of anger shoot through him. He was so sick of Sephiroth. The name, the idea of him, Cloud's never ending preoccupation with him, everything. "So what?"

"He'll come after you Leon."

Leon said nothing, just continued to stare into Cloud's eyes.

"He doesn't want me to have anything good in my life. He doesn't want me to be able to feel the light. He doesn't want…he doesn't want me to be happy. And you make me happy. Even though you tick me off every now and then."

Leon didn't smile at his joke like Cloud hoped he would. Instead he just leaned in close and said, "If he comes for me, I'll fight him. And you'll be there to finally defeat him. I'm not leaving you Cloud."

"I never said you had to!" exclaimed Cloud, shocked and turning red at the intensity with which Leon spoke. "I just said…we shouldn't make it…you know...a public thing."

Leon pondered this, then nodded slowly. "That makes sense."

"Good."

They were quiet again, neither of them moving. When Leon finally did move in to kiss Cloud, the only sound that was made was his hand moving over the bedcover to prop him up easier. And when Cloud reached his arms around his neck to pull him closer, the light from the moonlight hitting the emblem on his jacket wasn't the only light in the room.

And when Leon left a few minutes later, after they held each other, after they didn't do what either of them truly wanted, Cloud promised himself he would defeat his darkness.

But that was the problem, thought Leon, slipping back to reality from his memories and taking another lick of his ice cream. Cloud just promised. He promised and swore and vowed but he never actually fought. Leon sighed and finished off his ice pop, licking the stick clean. Something had to be done. He placed his stick on the ground next to him, stood up, stretched, and turned to Cloud. "Get up."

Cloud looked up, lips still wrapped around his ice cream. "What? Why?"

"We're gonna spar. Come on, let's go."

Cloud rolled his eyes at Leon. "Come on, Leon, let me relax."

"Nope. Either you spar with me or you to the Dark Depths."

Cloud nearly chocked on his ice cream. "What! Right now?"

"Right now. Make your choice, Strife." Leon smirked. Regardless of how he felt for the blonde, Leon was still his friend. Which meant he was still allowed to be a jerk.

Cloud narrowed his eyes, placed his stick on the ground next to Leon's, and stood, pulling out his Buster Sword. "Fine. Let's go."

Leon's smirk reached his eyes and he pulled out his Gunblade. "Pretend I'm Sephiroth. Let's see how you'll do."

Cloud glared daggers at Leon and ran foreword, slashing at Leon. Leon pulled out of the way in the nick of time—Cloud almost cut him. He retaliated, blasting a shot from the end of his sword, which Cloud flipped over and nearly cut Leon's head off. "MOVE!" he roared, rising into the air and diving at Leon.

Leon gulped.

He jumped into the air the second before Cloud was to hit him and yelled "FATED CIRCLE!" an energy wave blasted from the end of his Gunblade and hit Cloud, exploding. Cloud fell to the ground.

"Oh no, CLOUD!" yelled Leon, landing on his feet and running to the blonde. He reached down to grab his arm and pull him up, apologizing so fast he himself could barely understand what he was saying, but Cloud waved him off. He climbed to his feet and glared at Leon, Darkness emanating from him. Leon knew what was coming next. He'd seen it at the Coliseum. HE had to stop himself from screaming.

"Cloud. Don't use Omnislash."

Cloud clenched his teeth. "Why. Not."

"That would kill me Cloud," Leon explained in a calm voice.

Cloud sighed and the darkness dispersed. "But it wouldn't kill him," he murmured, slumping down and sitting on the ground. The Buster Sword disappeared. Leon put away his Gunblade and sat down next to him. He awkwardly reached his arm around Cloud's shoulders, not sure if he looked like a lover or if he looked like a good friend to the shop owners who had been watching their fight, wide eyed.

"Maybe…maybe you're going about it the wrong way. Maybe you need to fight his darkness with light." That was the obvious solution. But Leon could hear Cloud's answer even before he finished his statement.

"I don't have any light left within me. It's all being used, right now, to stop him from taking me over."

An image of Sephiroth leaning over Cloud, who was overcome by darkness, their lips barely touching, entered Leon's mind. He shook that thought away with a shudder. "Then…" Leon sighed and leaned his head on Cloud's. He didn't care who saw, not right now. "Then I don't know Cloud."

Cloud turned his head and quietly kissed Leon on the cheek. "I don't know either."

Standing behind them on the roof of the weapons shop, Sephiroth smiled.

**/o/O/o/**

OH SNAP!

SEPHIROTH!

BITCHIN'!

**Sephiroth:** HOHOHO! ANCIENTS RULE NUMBER ONE!

**Cloud**: NOOO! HUMANS FOR THE WIN!

**Leon:** …uh…

SO! Whaddya think? I have a plot spread in my mind, in case you haven't figured it out already. I doubt this story is going to be very long, maybe three or four more chapters if even that. But God knows, I need to update my other two things. THEY'RE OVERDUE FOR AN UPDATE! WHOO!

My brother left for college today. I'm very sad.

Please review! And tell me what you think! AND DANCE! DANCE, WATER, DANCE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Ready for It

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I own the five empty soda cans sitting on my desk BLARGH

**-NOTE-** HERE IT IS! CHAPTER THREE!

Which means J.E.F. owes me fanart. And it better be good, dammit, I'm fuckin' tired.

LOLLERCOPTER!

This update is also a note to K.K. (I don't feel like writing your full penname, you damn dirty ape) that she should NOT POKE ME WITH THE DAMN SPORK!

OH! For the record, I beat Sephiroth in the game, so I know what happens is so NOT canon it isn't even funny. So…just bear with me, okay? This isn't how it happens in the game, as you should well know, but this is MY STORY. So FUCK OFF.

Erm…there's like…kinda sex in this one. Very angsty sex. And I actually have characters say the words "Make love to me" something I always swore I would never write because, honestly, who says that anymore outside of your mom's trashy love novels? But they're Cloud and Leon, we don't fuck with them, they fuck with each other. LITERALLY!

Thank you all for the reviews!

HERE WE GO!

**/o/O/o/**

Cloud was in Leon's room when the brunet got back from the Market

"Hey," said Leon.

"Hey," said Cloud.

It had been a week since their spar and Cloud still hadn't gone to the Dark Depths. He had now begun spending a lot of time in the Bailey, looking out at the dark castle in the distance, where he knew Sephiroth was. But as for actually going out, down the mountain path and over to confront his Darkness…he still had a long way to go.

Leon was trying his hardest to be patient, he really was, but everyone has their limits. He had taken to standing with Cloud in the Bailey, looking out the window next to Cloud's. What he really wanted to do was go stand next to Cloud, put his arms around him, embrace him, kiss him, tell him everything would be all right, but he knew he wouldn't be allowed. He knew Cloud would pull away and hiss, "He might be listening!" and Leon would have to slink back to his window.

But tonight Cloud was in his room, in his territory. Here he couldn't push him away.

But he still wanted to know why the blonde was sitting on his bed.

"You left the Market early," said Leon, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a piece of wire sticking out of the wall.

"Yeah…I didn't want to stay there anymore. And the Bailey made me depressed. So…I came here."

"To my room?" asked Leon with a smirk, going to the chest of drawers Merlin had made for him (magic was very useful, despite what Cid said).

Cloud didn't smile. "I'm going tomorrow."

Leon didn't look at Cloud, just pulled his shirt off, getting ready for bed. "Really now?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

Cloud raised his eyebrow. "Y'know, you're not as…troubled by this as I thought you'd be."

"No offence, Cloud," said Leon, pulling his pants off., "but every time you say you're gonna fight him, you just stand around and think up strategies you don't use." Cloud gazed at the brunet's body and licked his lips. Then he mentally smacked himself.

"I mean it this time."

"That's what you said last time."

"No, Leon, you don't understand. I bought, I don't know, fifty or so Elixirs from the Item's Shop and got a map to lead me through the Ravine Trail. I'm really going." Cloud looked down at the ground.

Leon pulled on loose fitting grey sweat pants to sleep in and walked over to the bed. He sat next to Cloud, very close to him, and wrapped his arm around the blonde's smaller frame. He looked straight into his eyes, deep blue meeting mako green. "You're really serious this time?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really."

"_Really?_"

"Leon!"

Leon sighed and pressed his forehead against Cloud's, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"I know."

"No, you don't. I mean…it never really occurred to me that you would actually…go through with it."

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You kept saying how much you wanted me to."

"Yeah, but I never…" he stopped and looked into Cloud's eyes, so light and beautiful. "You could…"

"I know," murmured Cloud. He reached a hand up and placed it on Leon's cheek. "That's why I came to you. I haven't told anyone else I'm going."

"Cloud…I…"

"Don't get sappy on me, Leonhart," warned Cloud, smiling slightly. "You might make me reconsider it again."

Leon said nothing, just gazed at Cloud. He pulled away from the blonde and held his face with both of his hands. Cloud gazed back at him. Neither said a word.

Leon gently moved his left hand over Cloud's face, his right still holding the younger man's cheek. He ran it over the indented skin under Cloud's eyes, gently passed his thumb over his soft blonde eyelashes. His index finger softly traced Cloud's lips, moving over to cup his cheek once again. His right hand moved upwards, running through the silky blonde spikes covering Cloud's head. Cloud reached up and placed his hand on Leon's left.

"What're you doing?" he said softly.

"Trying to memorize you."

Cloud nodded slightly and let Leon run his hands over his face, then his neck. Cloud didn't move when Leon's fingers unclasped the buckles on the front of his jacket, didn't say a word when Leon unzipped his top. He let out a small sigh when Leon's hands began to roam over his torso. He shrugged the garment off his arms, leaving his chest and arms bare. Leon ran his hands over Cloud's chest, marveling at the compact muscles below the black material of his shirt. His fingers roamed over Cloud's arms, he reached around the blonde, pulling him into an embrace while running his hands over his back, trying to memorize every little detail.

Cloud reached his arms around Leon and just held him. He knew that, even if he did die, he would never forget Leon. Would never forget the care he took when touching him. Would never forget the sight of him, the feeling of the brunet's arms around him, the scent he breathed in when he pressed his face into Leon's hair. Even if he died and went to Hell, he'd always remember the wetness that fell from Leon's eyes as he stopped trying to explore his body and simply held him. Would never forget how tightly Leon embraced him, how he cried silent tears into the crooked of his neck.

If Sephiroth did get to Cloud, if he did turn him into a Heartless, if he did become consumed by darkness, he would always, _always_, remember the heartfelt kiss Leon pressed to his lips. He would remember, always, the feeling of Leon's lips on his own, his tongue in his mouth; how the brunet pulled away and whispered those three words that made him feel lightheaded with happiness. If he did die…if he did fade into the Dark…he would always have tonight.

Leon gazed into Cloud's eyes, his own eyes still full. Cloud pulled his arm back and wiped Leon's tears away. "That's not very stoic and hero-like of you."

"Shut up. I could lose you tomorrow."

Cloud didn't say what he really wanted to say, _no you won't Leon, I'll come back_, because he didn't know if it would be true. He knew he wanted it to be. With all of his tainted, worthless heart he wanted it to be true. He wanted to kill Sephiroth, conquer his darkness and run back to Leon's waiting arms. But he knew, deep down he _knew_, his chances of beating Sephiroth were slim at best. He didn't say that aloud either, though. He just leaned in and kissed Leon with all the intensity and passion he could muster. Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's back and Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck and they fell back on the bed.

Leon moved his lips from Cloud's and moved to Cloud's neck, to his chest, to his stomach. Cloud's breath hitched as Leon's lips moved lower and his gasped when Leon's tongue dipped into his navel. "Leon…" he whispered. Leon moved back upwards and kissed Cloud on the lips again.

"Cloud…I know you think he'll see…but…I want to…before you fight him, I want to…"

"Make love to me," whispered Cloud, kissing Leon's lips, then his nose, then his eyelids. "Please."

Leon kissed the blonde deeply once more. "Cloud…I…"

"I love you too," said Cloud simply.

And that was all that needed to be said.

**/o/**

Leon woke before Cloud.

He lay on his side, wrapped around Cloud as if protecting the blonde. He smiled and reached a hand up to go through Cloud's hair. He moved backwards a few inches and propped himself up on his elbow, gazing at the still sleeping man.

In sleep, Cloud was relaxed. He was uncomplicated. He was at peace. Leon had stayed awake at night, hearing Cloud's tortured screams, nightmares plaguing the blondes mind. Leon had always wanted to go into his room and hold the poor SOLDIER. Some nights, he did indeed go into Cloud's room. He sat at the edge of Cloud's bed and would run a hand over Cloud's cheek, silently willing the nightmares to leave his lover alone.

Some nights they did. Other nights they didn't.

But now Cloud slept soundly. He looked so innocent. Like one of the blonde angels you'd see in books. Leon wished they could have stayed like that forever—Cloud at peace with Leon watching over him. Lying in bed after such a bittersweet night, smalls rays of light shining in through the makeshift curtains Leon had hung on his window. When all this was over, when Cloud was free, Leon was going to make sure they woke up this way every morning. He would stay with Cloud, keep him safe and sound until he was as old as Merlin.

Leon sighed and moved closer to wrap his arms around Cloud's still sleeping form. He breathed in the scent of Cloud, musky with sleep and sex, but still the blonde man he'd come to love.

Leon smiled sadly into Cloud's hair. He never thought he'd say it aloud, but last night he'd told Cloud he loved him. And Cloud had said it back. And for one sweet moment, everything in the world was perfect. For those hours where he had been inside Cloud, where Cloud had clung to him, when they had moaned each other's names, there had been no Sephiroth. There had been no Darkness. There had only been the two of them. And that had been all that mattered.

Leon kissed Cloud's forehead and felt the blonde begin to stir. He chuckled slightly when Cloud burrowed his head into Leon's chest. "Too early…" mumbled Cloud.

"Lazy," said Leon, nipping his ear. Cloud hummed happily in response. He pulled himself from Leon's grasp and stretched, arching his back like a cat. Cloud sat up, sheets falling into a puddle in his lap and looked at Leon.

"Morning," said the brunet.

"Morning," said Cloud in response. He looked to the right and gazed out the window. "Today is the day."

Leon gazed at Cloud's profile, the way the light fell onto his smooth skin, shined in his hair. "Yeah."

Neither of them said anything for a long time.

"Thank you," Cloud said finally, still looking out at the window.

"For what?" asked Leon, sitting up and embracing Cloud from behind.

"For being with me."

"You don't need to thank me for that."

Cloud smiled and leaned into the embrace. They stayed like that for a while, not talking or moving.

After those last few moments of pure bliss, Cloud spoke. "I should go."

Leon felt a pain run through his heart. But he wasn't going to ask Cloud to back down just because _he_ was scared. "Yeah. I guess you should."

Cloud got off the bed and picked up his clothes from where they'd fallen on the ground. Leon watched him as he pulled his pants on, zipped up his jacket and clasped his buckles. Cloud sat down at the edge of the bed to pull his shoes and socks on. While pulling them on, not looking at Leon, he said, "I want you to stay here."

Leon blinked. "What?"

"I don't want you to follow me. I don't even want you to leave the castle. You have a better chance of protecting yourself here."

"Cloud, I can't just let you—"

"Leon." Cloud's voice was sharp. He still refused to look at the now anxious brunet. "If I…if something happens to me, I don't want that to be your last memory of me. I want you to…remember me as I am now, not as I lay dyin—not as I might be."

"Cloud…" said Leon helplessly.

Cloud turned to Leon and looked deep into his eyes. He reached up and cupped the older man's face. "I'm trying to memorize you," he said to Leon's questioning look. He smiled sadly and kissed Leon once more. "I love you. If I die, if I get turned into a Heartless, no matter what happens, what he does to me, I will always love you. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't," said Leon. Cloud smiled at him once more, then stood and left the room.

Leon stared at the door where Cloud had walked through.

He sat there for a long time, going through everything that had happened last night in his head, trying to remember every curve, ever angle, ever contour of Cloud's body. He sighed and put his head in his hands. Cloud…

"Worthless humans. Always crying over something."

Leon's head snapped up and he looked to where that voice had come from.

Then his eyes widened and he knew, he _knew_, all his worse fears had come true.

Sephiroth was standing in his bedroom with a deadly smile on his face.

**/o/O/o/**

HO!

CLIFFHANGER!

IS CLOUD DEAD! WILL SEPHY KILL LEON! WILL HE MAKE HIM HIS LOVE SLAVE! DOES THE THOUGHT OF THAT MAKE YOU HOT! WILL I EVER STOP WRITING IN CAPSLOCK!

The world may never know.

UNTIL CHAPTER FOUR!

So, yeah, this was RIDICULOUSLY SAPPY and had quite a bit of angst. Jesus, I'm a goin' on an ANGST BINGE! WHOO HEEE, GET 'IR DONE! But seriously, this was totally sappy and angsty and LALALALA out of character, so…sorry. But next chapter is going to be FUN! And SUSPENSFUL! And hopefully you'll LIKE IT!

Also, if you may want to go back and listen to "A Drop of Color" by Hyde (the ENGLISH version, it sounds better for this ENGLISH piece of writing/crap) and read it again, because that's what I wrote it to and read it through to. Check it out. The saxophone gives it the MOOOOOD. And they lyrics are pretty appropriate too.

I enjoy cream puffs.

REVIEW motherfuckers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Ready for It

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I OWN A CAR! HOLY FUCKING SHIT I OWN A CAR! And its name is…**_EL ZORROMOBIL!!!_**

**-NOTE-** Wow, this took a while :D

Anyway, here we are. I NEEEEEDDD to update **Melt Away**, the **STORY NO ONE READS!** but alas, everyone likes this more.

So, just for the record: For those of you who've fought Sephiroth in KH2, you know how it is, but those of you who don't: he's strong as fuck, but when you hit him (depending on what level you're at) he gets _hit._ And by 'hit' I mean he actually has damage done to him (UNLIKE IN THE FIRST GAME) and he actually, you know, stops moving and is all "ARGH YOU SMACKED MY ASS!" giving you time for a combo, etc, etc, look it up in a walkthrough. Anyway, that's just, you know, a little info on how Leon fights Sephy. OH SNAP SPOILER!

Another spoiler: There is maybe **_one_** funny line in this chapter. See if you can find it! Also see if you can find all the dumb quotes pertaining to both KH2 and Advent Children! THEN YOU CAN CALL YOURSELF A LOSER! WHOO!

As stated before, I have never played Final Fantasy VIII so I have no idea how the limits work. I basically went to Youtube and typed in "Squall's limit breaks" so please forgive me if I fucked it.

Songs you may want to listen to during this are **Advent Children: One Winged Angel** and **Cloud Smiles** both from the Advent Children soundtrack. One Winged Angel is totally badass and Cloud Smiles almost made me cry. So there you go. I'm saying this here because there's no note at the end.

So! There's not much to say, I'm sure you want me to deal with that evil mind raping cliff hanger I left in the last chapter. So here we go!

….

I am so mean XD

**/o/O/o/**

Cloud lay in the Dark Depths, his side bleeding, his eyes full of anger, and darkness surging around him.

_Get up, _his mind hissed.

"….can't…" he whispered.

_Get _up.

"I…I can't…" he murmured, his voice louder.

_Get **UP!**_

Cloud stood, grasping his sword for support. He leaned heavily on the faithful blade and stared down the pathway leading to the Ravine Trail. Which led to the Castle Gates. Which led to the Bailey. Which led to the Castle itself.

Which led to Leon.

**/o/**

_Sephiroth laughed and gave one more swing of his sword, throwing Cloud on the ground. "You'll never defeat me," he smirked, silver hair glinting in the light._

_Cloud heaved and pulled himself up, First Tsurugi at the ready. "I will!" he cried._

"_No you won't," said Sephiroth, still smirking. He rose in the air, his hair floating gently in the wind. "On your knees. I want you to beg for forgiveness," and he flew straight at Cloud, piercing the blonds' side._

_Cloud held in his scream in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his side. Sephiroth stood on the ground and began to walk slowly towards him, a predator cornering its prey._

"_I can see you now," murmured Sephiroth, coming closer. Cloud scrambled backwards, still on the ground, still clutching his side and his sword for dear life. He glared at the silver haired man, wincing and trying to blink back hot tears of pain. "At the mercy of the Darkness. You always thought there was that one bit of light that would never go out…" he knelt down at cupped Cloud's chin, his other hand grabbing the blonds sword arm and twisting it. Cloud let out a roar of pain and frustration. Sephiroth smiled, like a snake. "It must be horrible to be proved wrong."_

_Cloud spat in his face._

_Sephiroth seemed unconcerned. He smacked Cloud, throwing him to the side, his sword out of his hand and letting the blonds' light fade even more. The Almighty Sephiroth wiped his face and stood before Cloud, gazing deep into his eyes, green into green. Sephiroth raised his sword over his head, sunlight glinting off the metal. He smiled. "Welcome to Darkness."_

_Cloud closed his eyes tight, preparing for the final blow._ Leon! _he thought._

_The sword never came down._

_Cloud squinted his eyes open and looked up at Sephiroth. The towering silver haired man still stood in front of him, Masamune raised. But now there was a different look on Sephiroth's face. One not of triumph but of understanding. And then cunning. And then evil. _

"_Ah," he said, lowering his sword and sheathing it. Sephiroth looked down at Cloud's pathetic form and grinned. "I see your light isn't _completely_ extinguished." His grin grew wider and his eyes turned to focus on Hollow Bastion in the distance. "I'll change that."_

_And he flew off to the castle._

_To Leon._

**/o/**

Cloud groaned and leaned against the a craggy wall of rock along the Ravine Trail, panting from his wound and from the energy it took to fight off the large groups of Heartless that attacked him _relentlessly_. But he had to go on. He had to get to Leon. If he couldn't defeat Sephiroth, then Leon definitely couldn't.

_I should have never done this,_ he thought. _I should have just dealt with the Darkness with Leon. But I had to..._

He gulped down a mouthful of blood, narrowed his eyes, and began to run, limping and clutching his side. He had run out of Elixirs during his fight but even if he had one it wouldn't have mattered—he needed to get to Leon.

Now.

**/o/**

Leon had never realized how uncomfortable he was naked until he was staring at the embodiment of evil and had no clothes on.

Sephiroth stood in the corner of the room and smiled at Leon, his lips curling like a cat. He walked slowly towards the brunet, his green eyes, so much like Cloud's, never leaving Leon's for a second.

"Hello Leon," said Sephiroth.

Leon, who'd been in a state of shock and horror seconds before, snapped out of his funk and in a flash of light his Gunblade was in hand. Not even caring that he was unclothed, he stood on his mattress, inwardly cursing it for having such terrible footing, sword at the ready. "Where's Cloud?!" he yelled.

Sephiroth just chuckled. "Probably succumbing to darkness. Or he will when I'm finished with you." And then he sprang forward.

Leon was thrown through, _through_, the stone wall of the castle. He landed, sprawled on the stone floor, in Cloud's room, his back bleeding, his legs and arms scratched. He groaned and pulled himself upward, shaky but still in control. Sephiroth calmly floated through the hole Leon had made in the wall and stayed in the air, smirking. "I can see why he likes you."

Leon growled and let out a blast of fire from the end of his sword. It hit Sephiroth square in the chest and made him stumble in the air. Leon sprinted foreword and hit Sephiroth with his blade, slashing and hacking, and just trying, trying, _trying_ to get the other man on the defensive.

"Rough Divide!" he growled and slashed the silver haired demigod, sending Sephiroth back through the hole in the wall. Leon stood, panting, sword still at the ready for when Sephiroth fought back.

And fought back he did.

Leon was still trying to see into the other room when a great pillar of fire exploded. Leon yelled and tried to run but was being _pulled_ towards the towering inferno. In the middle of the flames stood Sephiroth, his eyes burning with anger and darkness.

"Fool," he hissed, his acid green eyes blazing. And then suddenly he was behind Leon, slashing him with his sword, then in front, hitting him again, and in back, in front, back, front, back, front, back, hitting Leon every time.

**/o/**

Cloud gasped in pain, pulling himself through the catacombs of the castle. He was so close, so very close to Leon. He dragged himself through the maze of hallways and nearly killed himself tripping over the skateboard Sora used to get around whenever he came back to Hollow Bastion. Cloud let out a scream of frustration, ready to turn the board into kindling. And then he remembered _why_ Sora used it.

He heaved himself onto the skateboard, lying on his stomach, and kicked off. He was soon zooming through the hallways, bending his knees so his feet didn't hit the ground and slow his pace.

He skidded down the halls and was soon in the wing of the castle the housed his and Leon's rooms. He squinted his eyes, smoke getting into his eyes. _Sephiroth must already be here…Leon!_ he thought, panicking. Cloud scrambled off of the skateboard and ran as fast as his wound would allow him. He skidded to a halt in front of his own room and gasped at the sight before him.

Leon, still naked, was being pummeled and hit and slashed by a teleporting Sephiroth over and over again. Leon's back was bleeding and there was a hole in the wall and from that hole billowed smoke from what had to have been one of Sephiroths' fire pillars.

It took approximately two seconds for Cloud to observe the situation. It took him .4 seconds for him to react.

Sephiroth, who had just teleported in front of Leon once more, was about to lay the final blow when he was stabbed from behind. He winced and turned, flashing his blade, which narrowly missed slitting Cloud's throat. Leon gasped and sank to his knees, his body covered in cuts, scratches and blood. He grabbed onto his Gunblade for support and stared in awe at Cloud.

Sephiroth stared as well, but with fury. "You," he snarled. He rose in the air. "You should be a Heartless!"

"You'll have to kill me first," growled Cloud, his side flaming with pain, his hand trembling as he pointed First Tsurugi at the silver haired man.

Sephiroth's eyes were blazing. "With pleasure." He raised his arms, his eyes never leaving Cloud's. "Sin Harvest—"

"BLASTING ZONE!" roared Leon and a pillar of energy surged upward, hitting Sephiroth before he could finish his curse.

Sephiroth was hit directly, as was the castle. The energy pillar rocketed upward through the castle ceiling, through the atmosphere, hitting Sephiroth and making him fall to his knees. Cloud hobbled over to Leon as quickly as he could and grabbed him around the back, holding him steady.

"You're hurt," murmured Leon.

"Doesn't matter. Let's finish this." Cloud winced at the pain but managed to smile at Leon. Leon nodded and, with Cloud's help, stood tall on his feet. Cloud stood next to him.

Sephiroth stood as well, darkness surrounding him. "That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out," he said. "You'll never let go of your darkness, Cloud."

"Shut up…" growled Cloud. He glanced at Leon. "Ready?"

"You'll never let go of your past…" The darkness surrounding Sephiroth began to envelope him, filling him with unearthly power.

"Shut up!" yelled Cloud, his eyes snapping back to glare at his mortal enemy.

"No one can save you, Cloud. Certainly not _him…_" said Sephiroth, gesturing to Leon. Cloud growled and was about to spring foreword to attack Sephiroth, and probably be killed, when Leon grabbed him arm. Cloud looked over at Leon who gazed into his eyes. The brunet nodded.

"Ready."

Cloud felt his darkness receding, the weight on his shoulders lifting, his pain numbing.

"No!" yelled Sephiroth, sensing the light. He rushed foreword, so fast he could barely be seen.

But not fast enough.

"LION HEART!" yelled Leon. He bolted and slashed Sephiroth sixteen times in succession, greatly wounding the silver haired one, knocking the wind out of him and, in the process, Sephiroth let go of his sword. Leon moved foreword for one final slash but paused, his face nearly touching the others', brilliant blue eyes meeting acidic green. "I'll let him finish you," hissed the brunet, smirking. Sephiroth's eyes widened then narrowed and he snarled once more: "Sin Harvest—"

"OMNISLASH!" roared Cloud.

First Tsurugi broke into six different blade and they circled Sephiroth. Cloud, ignoring his side, ignoring his darkness, jumped and pierced Sephiroth through the side. He discarded his sword and grabbed another and did it again. And again. And again. And again. And then Cloud grabbed the final sword, and rose high, high in the air. Sephiroth floated, his back to the ground, his face foreword, able to see Cloud dive and sink his final sword straight into where Sephiroth's heart should have been. Cloud landed and looked up at his own ultimate evil. He stood straight and tall and ignored the now fierce, biting pain in his side. He ignored his exhaustion and his fear and his darkness and stared directly into Sephiroth's eyes, so green like his own.

"Stay where you belong," he said to the defeated Sephiroth. "In my memories."

Sephiroth glared as he began to dissipate. "I will never be a memory."

And he vanished.

And at the same time, so did Cloud's strength.

And he fell.

**/o/**

Leon rushed foreword and caught Cloud just before he hit the ground, cradling the blond in his arms. But he too was in pain, he too was wounded, and as soon as he caught Cloud he laid them both heavily on the hard stone floor.

"You did it…" he whispered, wincing as his back touched the ground.

"Yeah…" said Cloud, clutching his side.

They lay for a while, gazing into each other's eyes. The pain in Cloud's side came back with full force and he wished he had something to heal himself with so he could crawl over and hold Leon. Leon was covered with cuts and bruises and his back was like something from a nightmare, with all the slash marks and blood from Sephiroth's attacks and from being thrown through a wall. But that didn't matter right then. All that mattered was they were alive, they were together, and the light from the hole in the roof made by Leon's Blasting Zone attack was shining down on them.

"I can't move," murmured Cloud.

"Me neither."

"It hurts too much."

"I know."

"So what're we gonna do?"

Leon crawled on the ground to his blond haired lover and gingerly wrapped his arm around him. "I don't know."

"You never know."

Leon smiled and kissed Cloud gently on the lips. "I know you're free."

Cloud smiled and kissed Leon back, moving his head to lie on Leon's pectoral muscles.

And they lay there, hurt, bleeding, maybe dying, but so happy.

Cloud closed his eyes and felt tears run down his cheeks and onto Leon's naked chest.

He could stay like that forever.

**/o/**

To be continued…

(I'm not that mean)


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Ready for It

**Author:** comeandgetmebabe

**Disclaimer:** I own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. OH YEAH!

**-NOTE-** I have a head cold. BUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE I WENT TO DISNEYWORLD!

So here we are, the last chapter of **Ready for It**. It's been a long, arduous journey filled with turmoil, angst, and mansex, but I think we can all agree it's been fun and suspenseful. Thanks so much for reading, you guys. I really appreciate it. And I hope you all had as much fun reading as I did writing!

(You can totally tell I'm sick. I haven't cursed once. And I'm being freakishly polite.)

I suggest you listen to **Drops of Jupiter **by **Train**while reading this. It's what I listened to on a permanent loop while writing it.

LOL I SAY QUIVERING MEMBER (death)! AND HEY! THERE'S SEX! WHOO!!!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter! And remember: Brussels sprouts are nasty. I know it has nothing to do with the story; I just wanted to get it out there.

LATER LOSERS!

READ!

**/o/O/o/**

Cid let out a heaving sigh, wiping sweat from his forehead and straightening his back. He had been out in the sun for a week, trying to repair the huge hole in the castle from Leon's fight with Sephiroth and it was taking far longer than he hoped it would.

"Christ, you'd think he could have been a bit more delicate…" muttered Cid, bending back down to hammer a plank of wood over the opening. He nearly fell into the hole, however, when a huge puff of pink smoke flashed next to him and Merlin appeared, peering intently at Cid.

"That's some progress you've made," mused the wizard, smirking beneath his beard.

"Aw, shut up, ya old fruitcake," snapped Cid, pulling himself up and squatting next to the old man. "It takes a long time to fix something this big."

"If you allowed _me_ to help," said Merlin haughtily, "you'd been done by now."

"Hey, no magic in this castle, you hear me!"

"Magic, my dear friend, is what made this hole in the first place," said Merlin, a twinkle in his eye. Cid smiled slightly and sighed, gazing down at the hole.

"Told us where they were, at least…"

**/o/**

Yuffie and Aerith walked up the path to the Castle, arms loaded down with planks of wood and buckets of nails to help Cid repair the gaping hole in the roof.

"How'd you know?" asked Yuffie suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asked Aerith, gazing up at the lavender sky.

"How'd you know they were hurt?"

"The same way you did—I saw Leon's blast coming from the roof."

"Yeah but…" Yuffie struggled for words. "How'd you know they were _together?_"

Aerith smiled, cheeks coloring slightly. "I've always been able to tell with Cloud. Didn't you notice how he and Leon had been spending a lot of time together lately?"

"Yeah…"

"I just knew," said Aerith simply. "And I knew Cloud wanted to stop Sephiroth. And I knew Sephiroth knew about him and Leon—"

"How?"

"Sephiroth is…_was_ Cloud's darkness. I doubt anyone knew Cloud better than Sephiroth."

Yuffie shivered, climbing the steps to the Castle balcony. "That's creepy."

"I know. But it's true. So obviously Sephiroth would try to take away Cloud's light by attacking Leon."

"But Leon? I mean, Cloud likes us too!"

"There's no stronger light than love," said Aerith simply. She winked at Yuffie. "But don't tell Cloud I said that."

Yuffie grinned. "Don't worry! I won't! But still," she said, looking quizzically at Aerith. "What did they look like…when you found them?"

Aerith was silent for a moment. A flash of a horrible image entered her head—one where Cloud and Leon, laying together, barely alive, covered in bruises and cuts and smelling of blood, were nearly dead. One where she had only arrived just in time to cast a Curaga spell—where if she'd arrived a second later, they would be dead. "They looked…bad. But I did what I could."

"They're all better now, though, right."

"Cloud still needs that crutch and Leon will have scars forever…but yes, I think they're okay now."

Yuffie smiled. They finally reached the top of the Castle where Cid and Merlin were standing. "Hey guys!" she called.

Cid snorted. "So perky…"

"Hello, ladies!" chortled Merlin, smiling through his bushy beard. "Come to help, I see."

"They're better help than you," muttered Cid.

"I _heard_ that!" said a miffed Merlin.

"Please, you two, stop bickering," said Aerith calmly. She knelt down next to Cid and handed him a nail. "We need to fix this."

"Can we fix _them_ instead?" asked Cid, rolling his eyes. "I came here to work on this at the crack on dawn and looked down and they were in bed…_together._"

Yuffie gasped, eyes lighting up. "Were they doing _it_?"

"ARGH!" yelled Cid, nearly falling into the hole. "No! They were just…sleeping! Yuffie, yuck!"

Yuffie giggled. "I dunno…I think they're cute together. And they're good for each other."

"Yes," mused Merlin, stroking his beard. "They've certainly changed each other for the better…"

"Where are they anyway?" asked Yuffie, squatting next to the hole to lay another plank of wood on it.

"They went to check out the Heartless Manufactory again," said Aerith. "It's been acting up again."

"What?!" shrieked Yuffie, nearly pushing Cid into the hole. "B-but they're injured! They shouldn't have to fight Heartless!"

"If there are Heartless then Tron will use the system to attack them. Claymores, you know?" said Aerith. "Besides, when I tried to convince them not to go, they were adamant. Since we won't let them patch up this hole, they insisted on going down to work on the Manufactory."

Yuffie nodded, finally understanding. "Hope they don't get stuck in the elevator again."

Aerith just smiled.

**/o/**

"Why do we have to do this?"

"We don't _have_ to. You're the one who was sick of lying around all day."

"No! I just…" Cloud leaned against the wall while Leon pressed the elevator button next to Ansem's Study. "I just wanted to help. But I didn't want to—"

"Does it really matter?" asked Leon, taking a step back from the metal doors as he waited for it to come up. "I doubt anything is gonna be down there. Besides, you should be walking more, you need to build up your strength again to do things."

"Funny," said Cloud, grabbing onto the crutch Aerith insisted he use and hoisting himself into a standing position. "Aerith kept telling me I shouldn't be moving at all. Gotta heal my side and everything before I can fight."

"Who's talking about fighting?" asked Leon, not looking at Cloud. Cloud blinked, then smirked and looked away. The sharp _ding!_ of the elevator stopped him from commenting on what a pervert his brunet lover was.

Leon tried to help Cloud onto the elevator but the blond swatted him away with his crutch. With all the dignity someone with a stick under their arm could muster, Cloud stepped into the elevator, wincing as a sharp pain ripped through his side. It still hadn't healed from his battle. Both Aerith and Merlin promised it would eventually but they hadn't given him an exact date; Merlin said he could fix it in a snap with his magic, but Cid had roared that if the wizard touched Cloud with his magic wand, he'd run his ship into the old fart's head (this had led to an argument about whether or not Merlin even _had_ a wand, but by then Cloud had wandered over to Leon who was being patched up by Aerith and stopped paying attention).

Leon watched Cloud struggle into the elevator and then strode inside the metal box, standing much closer to Cloud than he did the first time they'd come there together. But then again, they were both different now.

Within a week, Cloud had changed. He smiled more, his eyes sparkling, and he laughed whenever something, even the smallest thing, was funny. He was still slightly standoffish—still refused to show all of his emotions, even to Leon. But they were learning. Clumsy at first, the two men were beginning to show sides to each other that they didn't even know they had. Leon made jokes, Cloud laughed at them. Cloud told stories about distant places he'd been to during his travels through the darkness, places like Cosmo Canyon and Wutai and Nibelheim and Leon listened, really listened. Leon would help Cloud walk during the day and Cloud would slowly massage a healing cream Aerith had whipped up into Leon's battered backside at night. The scars and burns were slowly disappearing into mere scabs and Cloud's side was steadily healing. They were both returning to normal. Slowly. Delicately.

But at night, after Cloud rubbed the cream into Leon's back, after they turned off the light, they would lay in bed together, in Leon's room. And they didn't know what to do. They couldn't touch each other—they were both too weak for that. And neither knew what to say—there was too much to communicate with mere words. So they would lay together and Leon would wrap his arms around Cloud's smaller form. Cloud would cuddle into Leon's chest and gently kiss his neckline, not daring to touch his back. Leon would make sure not to rest his arms on Cloud's injury. And he would tangle his fingers in Cloud's hair as Cloud lay soft kisses on his neck and cheeks and nose and eventually his mouth.

And then they would smile.

And go to sleep.

And dream.

Some mornings, four out of the seven days since Sephiroth had been taken care of, Leon had woken up to find his chest wet and tears dripping from Cloud's sleeping eyes. Ever since Sephiroth had left him, Cloud had regained the ability to cry, to be free. But he only did it at night. And he only did it with Leon. And on those mornings where Leon woke up to find his blond lover with tears trickling down his cheeks, he would kiss the droplets on his face and hold the blond tighter, whispering sweet nothings in his ears and wishing the nightmares away.

And like before, sometimes they went away and sometimes they didn't. But Cloud always woke up in Leon's arms. And that was all he needed.

Leon pushed the elevator button and draped his arm around Cloud's waist, making sure not to touch his injury. Cloud leaned into Leon, taking care not to push his battered back against the wall and put his head on the brunet's shoulders.

"What if there are Heartless down there?" asked the blond.

"Then we yell at Tron to beat 'em," said Leon simply.

Cloud snorted and rolled his eyes. "If Tron's doing all the work, why're we even going down?"

"Gives us something to do. Didn't we already have this conversation?"

"Yeah, but I just wanted to make sure—"

Cloud was interrupted by a loud _crunch_ and a _crank_ and then the elevator shook with a bump. Cloud yelped as he was pitched foreword, caught by Leon just before he fell. Leon himself had grabbed onto the railing lining the elevator walls and grasped Cloud by the wrist, preventing him from falling.

"You've gotta be _kidding_ me…" muttered Leon as he helped a frazzled Cloud regain balance.

"It broke down _again?!_" cried Cloud in shock.

Leon reached into Cloud's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and was dismayed to find that the battery was

"Dead?!" cried Leon. "Why haven't you charged this?!"

"I've been in remission," said Cloud stiffly.

"Oh _Christ_, you can't be serious…" muttered Leon. He grabbed the elevator phone and pushed the button on the panel, calling for help. After a few rings, Tron answered, much to Leon's surprise.

"You got it to work again?"

"The phone is in supreme working condition, sir!" chirped Tron, his voice muffled by static. "What's the problem?"

"Elevator broke down again, Tron. Could you—"

"I'm already working on it! You'll be out soon!" And the line went dead.

"Um…" said Leon, staring, perplexed, at the phone in his hand. He turned to Cloud, who had moved himself (with moderate difficulty) to sit on the floor. "Tron says he'll get us out soon."

"Great," said Cloud. He patted the ground next to him. "Sit. Watch you back."

Leon smiled slightly and slid down the wall to side next to Cloud, wincing from the pressure on his back. Cloud leaned his head on Leon's shoulder and Leon idly rubbed the blonds back.

"…So…" said Cloud after a few minutes of compatible silence.

"Buttons."

Cloud looked up, confused. "What?"

"Sew buttons. Get it?" said Leon with a smile. Cloud stared stonily back at him. "Aw come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Yes it was," said Cloud. He grinned. "That was terrible."

Cloud was gorgeous when he smiled. "I could have said something worse."

Cloud snorted. "Like what?"

"I dunno, but I bet I could think of something."

"When did Squall Leonhart start liking corny jokes?"

"Leon," said the brunet sharply. "Call me Leon."

"But that's not your _name_," said Cloud, pushing himself and turning to look Leon in the eye. "I mean—"

"I didn't push you when you were fighting your darkness, don't push me while I fight mine," said Leon stiffly, breaking contact with Cloud's brilliant green eyes.

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "You didn't push me?"

"No…well, yeah, but that was different."

"Yes," drawled Cloud, voice dripping with sarcasm. "I mean, my darkness almost got us killed and all, but as long as yours only has to do with your name, it's okay."

"Oh God, Cloud, please don't…" muttered Leon. "Can't we just…be happy. I mean, we're getting time alone."

"We get a lot of time alone," pointed out Cloud. "Yeah, Aerith watches us like a hawk, but still, we get to be alone at night—"

"Cloud, just…" Leon searched for words. "Just…come here, okay? And stop talking."

Cloud gazed at his lover for a moment before returning to his earlier position. He snuggled into Leon's side and let the brunet wrap his arms around him. Leon kissed Cloud's temple and smiled when Cloud kissed his neck. "I wish we could…"

"Me too," said Cloud. "Wait'll my side is fixed."

Leon grinned. "I'll ruin you for life."

"Too late. I'm smiling now. I'll never be cool again." Cloud heaved a dramatic sigh. "I'm even _laughing_ now. Goddamn you, Leonhart."

Leon threw his head back and laughed. He smiled down at Cloud and chuckled. "I like this 'ruined' you better."

"Me too," said Cloud. And they were silent again.

A few minutes later, though, Leon realized the elevator wasn't moving yet. And although the part of him that loved being with Cloud didn't mind at all, the part of him that wanted to stop the Darkness did. "Why haven't we moved yet?"

"I dunno. Don't worry, you know Tron," said Cloud, trailing his fingers through the fur around Leon's collar. Leon nodded, though he was still worried.

"Leon, why can't I call you Squall?" Cloud asked suddenly. Leon blinked.

"What?"

"I know you couldn't protect everyone back when the world was swallowed by Darkness but…now you can. Can't I call you by your real name?" Cloud didn't look Leon in the eyes.

Leon looked down at Cloud and heaved a sigh. He didn't want to be called Squall because he didn't want to be associated with who he was when the world was destroyed—a weakling who couldn't save anyone. He wanted to be stronger, to be a different person. But in becoming strong…in becoming different…he'd become cold and standoffish, not even able to meet the Keyblade master without attacking him. But now…now he was different in another way. He could smile and laugh and…and fall in love. Maybe that was the changed he had really needed. Maybe…

"Only you."

Cloud looked up. "What?"

"Only you can call me Squall. And not in front of everybody, Yuffie would have a field day." Leon spoke softly, not meeting Cloud's eyes. The blond smiled and craned his head upwards to kiss Leon softly on the mouth.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "I won't."

Leon, now Squall in private, smiled and cupped Cloud's chin. He kissed the other man deeply and pressed his tongue against Cloud's lips, seeking entrance. Cloud eagerly accepted him and wrapped his arms around the brunets neck, gently pulling him downwards until Cloud was on his back and Leon was sprawled on top of him. Cloud flinched as Leon's hand brushed against his injury but smiled when Leon kissed his eyelids and licked the shell of his ear. Cloud gently ran his fingers down Leon's back, causing the older man to shiver from the mixture of tickles and pain. He kissed the blond harder, gently grinding his hips against Cloud's pelvis.

Cloud let out a mewl and pulled Leon closer, his fingers tangling in Leon's soft chestnut hair. Leon reached back and grabbed Cloud's hands out from his hair, pinning them above the blonds head. His other hand gently massaged Cloud's cheek while he pressed his hips harder against the blonds'. Cloud moaned in Leon's mouth, trying to pull his hands free so he could touch Leon. Leon chuckled slightly and let go of Cloud's hands, moving his mouth away from Cloud's in the process.

"Leon!" Cloud gasped out. "What're you—ah!"

Leon moved downwards along Cloud's lithe frame, gently unzipping his jacket and kissing his way down the blond man's pale, hard chest. He paused a moment and gently laid a small kiss on Cloud's bruised and battered side, making Cloud yelp. He stuck his tongue in the blonde's navel, turning Cloud's yelp into a moan. Leon finally reached the top of Cloud's pants, where he could make out soft, blond hairs leading downward. He unzipped the pants as well and let Cloud's quivering member pop out. Much to Cloud's lust filled pleasure, Leon took his cock in his mouth and began sucking and licking it, one hand rubbing Cloud's chest, heaving from the blonde's panting, the other reaching downwards to play with his balls.

That did Cloud in. He screamed out Leon's name, not even caring about the pain that pierced his side as he arched upwards. He came, yelling out "LEON!" into the brunet's mouth and fell onto his back, panting, tired, completely satisfied.

Leon pulled himself upwards and lay next to Cloud, wiping his mouth. "You look happy."

"Well, _yeah_…" said Cloud, grinning. "Want me to, ah…"

Leon leaned over and kissed Cloud, letting the blond taste himself. "I told you. I'm gonna wait until I can ruin you for life."

Cloud smiled and zipped up his pants and jacket. "I didn't call you Squall. Just to make you fell good."

"But you will from now on?" asked Leon, silently pleading him not to.

"Yup. So I'll return the favor when I'm healed, _Squall_." Cloud grinned and kissed Leon on the nose.

Leon flinched, still getting used to the name. Then he sighed and smiled. He pulled himself up into a sitting position and helped Cloud do the same, making sure not to touch his injury. Cloud once again leaned against Leon's side and sighed, content. Leon tried to think of horrible, disgusting things to make his hardon go down, but Cloud being so close to him didn't help. He got through it though, with a little help from an image of Merlin in Yuffie's outfit.

Leon was just about to ask Cloud if he though they should call Tron again when the elevator began moving again. Both men jumped, which made Cloud yet out a yelp. Leon had accidentally pushed against his side.

"Sorry," murmured Leon, standing and pulling the blond to his feet. Cloud stood awkwardly and straightened his clothing as best he could. Leon grinned and helped, playing with Cloud's collar and straightening his lapel.

While he was doing this, Cloud reached his hands up and placed them on top of Leon's. He looked into the brunet's eyes, drowning in the deep blue irises and said, "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

Cloud smirked. "For the rest of your life?"

"As Squall?"

"That too," said Cloud. His smirked turned into a warm smile. "For your life with me?"

Leon smiled as the elevator reached the floor below the top. He kissed Cloud lightly on the lips and held his hands. "Yeah," he said. "I'm ready for it.

The elevator doors opened.

**/o/O/o/**

_are you ready?_


End file.
